


My soul within me burning, Tis' love and nothing more

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Raven - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning over the loss of his dear Lenore, the narrator of The Raven seeks out comfort elsewhere. Will he find solace in an unexpected place? Or is this just a distraction from his slow descent into madness, only this and nothing more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My soul within me burning, Tis' love and nothing more

**Authors note:**

Once upon a midnight dreary, the narrator mused weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten porn, His eyes wandered, keenly mapping, when suddenly there came a tapping, As if someone briskly rapping, rapping at the chamber door. “Tis some guest?” he wondered,” tapping at my chamber door – I wonder why they did not warn”.

As he moved towards the entrance, he encountered a strange fragrance, Smelling not unlike the mountains which often he abhors, Hesitant now, he slowly sneaked, the smell leaving him slightly freaked, Leaping now, he grasped the handle of the chamber door. And without thinking, he flung open wide the chamber door, Showing a sight he did adore.

Standing before him clothed in plumes the raven did replace his gloom, His feathers glistening; the colour of starless nights of yore. As he stood there before the raven, displaying qualities that are craven, The bird hopped in, looking to the man with eyes that did implore. “Prophet, how long will you stay” asked he, “Tell me, I implore” Quoth the raven, “Evermore.”

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 20, 2014


End file.
